penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Mina ( Lady Ellamina La'Vancine De'Runalith)
Appearance Mina looks like a high-elf of noble breeding. She has fire-red hair and blue green eyes that are full of intellect and mischief. She is shorter in stature then most elves, standing at about 5 feet, and is always impeccably dressed and groomed, wearing a red and orange gown and heels that are more suited for the ballroom then adventuring. Around her neck is an emerald pendant that seems to swirl with arcane energy. Update: Six weeks after joining the guild, a mysterious mark appeared on Mina's right arm. It starts at her elbow and runs down her arm to the back of her hand. It seems like a tattoo, but not quite. It depicts a pair of black vines that are intertwined. Every so often they appear to move around each other, twisting and squeezing. The mark exactly mirrors the one Durion has on his left arm, and when the two touch, the marks both seem to gleam. Background: Mina is a fire genasi born into a high ranking noble line of high elves In Segrot, Alithrya. Her family, the Runalith's, are well respected for their long, pure lineage and arcane abilities. Mina appears high-elven, and the fact that she is a genasi is a secret that is closely guarded by her family. She and her siblings are in constant competition to each prove themselves as the most powerful arcanist among the children; a competition for inheritance set forth by their father. While Mina is the most naturally skilled of the siblings, she's also the most impulsive and curious about the world. Long years of book learning have become tedious to her, and while she remains in competition with her brothers, her heart is not in it. Currently her second brother, Blyanthe, is in the lead. He is also the most unpleasant of her siblings. Her twin brother, Myr , showed little aptitude for arcane magics, much to the disappointment of the family. Because of their long lives, the elves of Segrot must seek permission to procreate, in order to avoid overcrowding. Most families are granted permission to have one child; because of the high rank and reputation of the Runalith family, Mina's parents were granted permission to have two. Mina and her twin brother were an accident; and it lead to her family loosing some face, although they have continued to regain their reputation over the last few years, partially due to Mina's charm. Only two of the siblings are allowed to remain in the city at any given time. Currently Alduin (Mina's oldest brother) and her twin brother Myr are outside the city. Mina is kept closely guarded by her parents, but longs for her turn to be away from the city, which leads to her sneaking away without their permission. She is known as the 'Jewel of Segrot' because of her beauty and charm, and while she is heavily pursued by suitors because of her magical ability and station, her family has turned down all offers in a continued attempt to hide her true heritage. Mina has an outgoing, bubbly personality, intertwined with wit and sarcasm. While the elves of Segrot are heavily steeped in racism, Mina herself has a much more open mind because of her own hidden heritage. She's highly curious about the world and it's races, and can't wait to explore. Her charming nature tends to endear her to people quickly, and she is good at making friends. She is very good at making people feel special. Although she is intelligent, she can come across as a silly teenager to the more serious soul, but it's an act that allows her to temporarily escape the burdens of her heritage. Mina was invited to the guild after a former member witnessed her deal expertly with a group of fire salamanders that were preying on a small village. She managed to slay them and put out the fires, becoming quite the hero to the townsfolk. Because of her recognizable last name and heritage along with this deed, it made her an excellent candidate for recruitment. Category:Player Character